1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sign structures and more particularly pertains to sign structures for alerting passing motorists to the operational condition of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sign structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, sign structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art sign structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,381; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,551; U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,215; U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,318; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,531.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a vehicle emergency sign for alerting passing motorists to the operational condition of a vehicle which includes a mounting assembly securable to an exterior surface of the vehicle, an adjustable support post coupled to the mounting assembly so as to extend from the vehicle, and a sign removably coupled to the support post and including distress signals printed thereon for alerting the passing motorists to an emergency condition.
In these respects, the vehicle emergency sign according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting passing motorists to operational condition of a vehicle.